Dead Rising Beta
:For Dead Rising 2, see Dead Rising 2 Beta :See also Dead Rising 2 Artbook and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Concept Art The Dead Rising Beta version is the version of Dead Rising before it was officially released. The following in information that is known about Dead Rising Beta: Survivors * Frank West has a noticeably different appearance.Xbox 360 Dead Rising Trailer 1, youtube, (July 29, 2006). *Isabela Keyes is armed with a Barret M82 sniper rifle shooting at zombies in the Entrance Plaza.X05 Trailer, IGN, (October 04, 2005). * Jessie McCarney can be seen running through the Maintenance Tunnels, presumably being chased by zombies. Then the video shows a bloody and possibly dying Jessie sitting against a wall as Frank takes a picture of her. * Jeff and Natalie Meyer appear in the Entrance Plaza instead of the roof.Dead Rising Pictures (X360), IGN. *David Bailey is named David Garrison.Dead Rising Trailer, youtube. (March 26, 2006) * Frank escorts a blonde female survivor in Seon's Food & Stuff supermarket. In the released final version this blonde does not appear and the only two survivors in the store are Steven Chapman and Isabela Keyes instead.Xbox 360 Dead Rising Trailer 1, youtube, (July 29, 2006). * The life bar was gray instead of yellow and psychopaths had their health displayed on the bottom of the screen instead of above their heads. Scoops * In the trailer, the mall entrance doors automatically open at 10 am, allowing the zombies into Entrance Plaza. align=right } *There is a scoop called A Woman With Secrets with Rachel and Alan, two survivors hiding in McHandy's Hardware in the Entrance Plaza.Dead Rising, IGN, (September 17, 2005)Dead Rising 1 Beta Footage, youtube. The scoop was removed, the store was relocated to Al Fresca Plaza and both survivors appear in different places. * Jo Slade holds Sophie Richards hostage instead of Kay.IGN: Dead Rising Pictures (X360), IGN, (February 17, 2006). * Sophie has a different appearance. 230px|right * Zombies appear on the Rooftop in a screenshot.IGN: Dead Rising Pictures (X360), IGN, (September 22, 2005). Videos Trailer 1: This video is a beta trailer from 2005, pre-game release. DEAD RISING (Working Title) "Day one, the day I came here was the worst day of my life. I'll admit it, it was a big mistake. I'm a wartime photo journalist, I've seen it all, horror, famine, death - the real stuff of nightmares. At least, that's what I thought. That was until I saw a corpse, get up, walk, and kill. You probably think I'm nuts. The dead getting up and walking? Zombies? I'm not nuts though. Right now, if things go well, I may get my hands on a pulitzer or something. Its not like you hear about too many zombie stories in the news these days. So I guess there are only two things left to do. Film everything I can, and survive until help arrives." The song that plays after Frank stops talking is Cletus Samson's theme. Gallery File:Beta Ross & Tonya.jpg|Ross and Tonya in beta. File:Dead_rising_IGN_Frank.jpg|Possibly early artist rendering of Frank. File:Dead rising unused HUD for dead rising 1.png|Unused yellow HUD in game File:Survivors3.jpg|Frank shown with Beth Shrake, Janet Star, Lilly Deacon, Wayne Blackwell, and Kindell Johnson See also *Dead Rising Demo *Dead Rising 2 Beta References Category:Dead Rising